


Colour Me In the Colours of My Love

by StarkWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Timeline a bit messed up, Why Did I Write This?, Will explain at the end of the story, a song of ice and fire - Freeform, did I mention happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkWolf/pseuds/StarkWolf
Summary: Green. Red. Silver. Black. Sapphire. Gold. White.Jaime and colours of his love that painted his life. Angst galore with an eventual happy ending.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Colour Me In the Colours of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot which has crammed my headspace for a while. I needed to let it out. Do let me know your feedback. I have included story points at the end notes.

**Green**  
  
"Brother, I hear you hosted a special guest at the camps in Riverrun. A special guest with a remarkable sword. They say you let her pass through the siege lines, unharmed, and later let her flee when the Lannister forces attacked the castle. They say she was sworn to the Starks. Care to explain?" Cersei drawls from atop the Iron Throne.

The Gods will agree, no monarch ever looked more terrifying perched on that monstrosity, as his twin does. The Mountain that once was stands behind the throne.

"Brienne of Tarth. Is her name." he says, refusing to cow down before the burning green of his twin's eye. The burning green of _wildfire._

It seems kind of eerie. In throne room. Just the three of them.

"Is it? I would have never known. "

"Should I be overwhelmed with your sudden irrational jealousy. Cersei? Is that the point of this?"

Cersei laughs, titillating, "Jealous of her? Brother? Have you gone mad?

_One of us definitely have, sweet sister._

Cersei's joviality vanishes suddenly. But a strange calm precedes her face. _Internally, Jaime flinches._

"Ser Gregor" she beckons.

He steps forward handing Cersei a ragged cloth. She unfolds it with one hand, ungraciously. Oathkeeper clatters on the floor, smeared with dried blood.

"It seems the Lady Brienne had a family heirloom of ours. The brotherhood spotted it while attacking their party. Just the errm.. woman if you can call her so and her squire I suppose. Not much of a fight. It was rather unfortunate that Lady Brienne had to lose her life in the scuffle. Someone deemed the sword worthy enough to be transferred back into Lannister hands, in hopes of being rewarded handsomely by the throne, and he has not been dissapointed. The lady's body was unfortunately tattered to pieces and flung into the river. Rather gruesome details, I worry, I think you have no need to hear it. I am so sorry for your loss, brother. I really am. " Cersei looks almost sorrowful, punctuating between the sentences to take deep breaths. He has to give her that.

Jaime nods his head., gulps. And picks up the sword.

"Thank you for letting me know. Do I have your leave? Your Grace?" his voice doesn't falter.

"Brother. I know you are deeply saddened by this untimely demise of your friend. I would let you know that my doors are always open for you should you seek solace in company, day or night. We can honour her memories together. I believe I have a lot of stories to catch up on.", his golden twin smiles, glorious and maddening.

Jaime nods.

"You may leave."

"Thank You, Your Grace"

His feet take him to Tommen's chambers. He stands by the window Tommen flung himself from and considers doing it himself.

"Live. Live. And take your revenge" , the room chides him in a familiar voice.

He screams back at the room.

 **Red**  
  
And then later he scrubs Oathkeeper clean and raw till the blade glimmers red and black. After a bath, he dresses himself in the crimson of his house colours and flings the sword at his waist. And goes to the Queen's chamber to seek some solace, as bid by the Queen.

_Jaime always done as he is bid by his one true Queen, his twin._

For all her summoning, Cersei does seem a little taken aback at Jaime's presence at her chambers. As does the Mountain, but it is hard to tell what exact expression lies behind the helm of death. And Cersei's already in her cups, She cares less when she's in her cups.

"Good to see you have claimed that sword brother."

Jaime smiles one of his blinding, cavalier smiles.

"So, what brings you here?" Cersei asks.

"Seeking solace, sweet sister, as you so nicely offered"

Cersei smiles. Takes a swig of wine demurely. Bids the Mountain to leave.

And then she crosses the distance between them, and hits Jaime across his cheek with a blinding force.

"You think you can betray me. And then crawl back to my bed when that beast of your lies dead."

"It's not what you think Cersei. I bid her to convince the Blackfish to march back North so I can come back to you as soon as I can. I swear Cersei, I told Edmure Tully I would kill every man, woman and child in the RIverlands so I could be back with you. I am sorry. I admit I was fond of her as a friend and that is it. She saved my life when I lost my hand. And when Tyrion bade me to see Sansa safe, on his behalf, I gave her the sword and put her to her quest sure of the fact that she would never reach her. Then when I saw her at Riverrun, I thought, I thought, maybe, if I could bid her to convince the oafish mule Brynden Tully to leave with her, we can take back the castle and I could come back to you as fast as I can. I thought we can always go and take the North right back from their clutches, if it ever leaves us, the possibilities were less, because the scattered Northern forces were hardly a match for the Bolton army. And likely the Tully soldiers would have never made it in time. I was wrong. The soldiers of the Vale came to their rescue. I am sorry Cersei. Take me back. I beg you. You think I replaced you by _that_ woman? All the seven gods know Cersei, it is a crime to even compare you to her!" Jaime breathes, his voice faltering enough. He cannot risk Cersei turning her back on him, after everything.

If Jaime was ever sure of one thing, it was of the fact that Cersei never doubted the power of her beauty. And rightfully so. She was after all, The Light of the West.

It made sense to appeal to that side of her. And hoping that she would give him one last chance.

Cersei looked at him, got over to the table. Poured wine into another glass and handed it over to him.

And then poured herself another drink as well.

"I thought, I thought that beast of yours, had some hold over you. You always go soft on grotesque things. First our brother… and then…"

"Cersei, let's not talk about it tonight. It's been far too long. For us"

Jaime implores her.  
  
Cersei turns back at him. Her eyes glassy from the wine. The red stains the wine has left on her lips make it look more desirable than ever. Her golden hair is growing back, curling just enough at the tip of her slender neck.

Jaime takes one step. Then another and another. Until he stands, his body pressed against hers. He puts his good hand through her soft tresses. Cersei closes her eyes, and clutches his doublet, he could feel the vicious scratch of her nails through his clothes.

_In a cloth of gold, or a coat of red, a lion still has claws._

He kisses her, full and deep, languorously. He will never falter to show his Queen his utter devotion, his endless longing.

If he could lie to himself as he has done so well over the years, he could convince himself that Cersei's lips taste like summer still.  
  
They separate for a breath. Cersei turns back to retrieve her wine glass.

In a swift motion, he unbuckles the Oathkeeper from his swordbelt and plunges it right through Cersei's back, before she could register the movement.

He expects her to scream, and shriek as her lifeblood seeps through her. Instead she turns back, astounded, and crumples to the floor.

He bolts to catch her, places his good hand tenderly, carefully, behind her head.  
  
"Jaime!" she croaks, and she _almost, almost_ looks like the girl he has fallen in love with from a lifetime back. Then she goes still in his arms.

Even in death Cersei looks ethereal.

But the blood seeping out from her is still, red.

_Lannister red. As is the sky at daybreak as it mourns his twin. Only he doesn't._

**Silver**

His first act as the King of the Seven Kingdoms is to see the Mountain executed.

His second is to give away the crown.

As soon as the scouts spot a fleck of silver across the sky, he surrenders the city and opens the gates.

And now as he stands trial in front of a young, beautiful girl, who rode on a Dragon to claim her birth right, and he is a bit taken aback how the shade of silver of her hair is exact like Rhaegar's and not her father's.

It has been so long since Rhaegar's Ghost has haunted him, unlike Elia's, who is a regular visitor.

He expects his death sentence to be rolled out at any moment, almost anticipating it with thrill, until Tyrion's ashen face dampens his mood.

But instead, the Silver Queen rewards him with Casterly Rock, as reward for killing the _vicious_ Queen Cersei and surrendering the throne at the nick of the time, and saving the people of King's Landing from unnecessary bloodshed.

"I killed your father. I swore to protect him and then shoved my sword right through his back. If you let me go, if you reward me, you are rewarding the family directly responsible for your family's downfall and setting a wrong precedent. If I may dare, I might say it is not a particularly wise decision, Your Grace." Jaime spits at her.

If she was anything like Cersei, Jaime suspects the girl would condemn him to life just to spite him more to assuage her sadism.

But as much as he tries, he fails to see her as a vengeful Queen. Fierce, perhaps. And completely unhinged. But not unnecessarily cruel.

The silver queen smiles now and says, "You have done what was needed, or so I have heard."

"From whom?"

_There was only one woman who knew my secret. And she lies dead somewhere in the Riverlands._

"That's not important. You are pardoned. Go back to Casterly Rock, Ser Jaime."

"Casterly Rock is Tyrion's. It has always been Tyrion's. If you need to reward me, let me take the black. I have dishonoured all my vows in white. Give me a chance to honour them in black. For once, give me a chance to amuse people and keep my oaths. This is the only thing I will ever ask of you, My Queen. " he is pleading openly now, on his knees, despair and desperation lacing his voice. Tyrion looks at him like he has gone mad.

_I have little brother. I have._

The Dragon Queen looks contemplative at first and then shrugs, "If that is what you want, Ser Jaime. If reports are to be believed, we all might have to head North sooner than later. You have been Lord Commander of the Kingsguard for years. I would henceforth command you to take the black as the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and train the forces there under your guidance, for the war to come."

"There's _another_ war coming?"

"You will soon find out."

With that the Dragon Queen dismisses him.

Tyrion comes to his chamber the morning of his journey up North, two days later.

Jaime looks at the silver hand badge pinned to his doublet, and gives him a smile. Then he kneels down, clutches him to his chest, and finally, _finally_ weeps.

**Black**

He finds out about the threat sooner than later.

Dead men are marching towards them.

He trains the boys through the day and well into the night.

When he lies awake in the wee hours of the dawn, he convinces himself that the Black suits him more than the White ever has, and if he goes down Oathkeeper in hand against the army of the dead, defending the Seven Kingdoms , Brienne would approve of it.

He longs to meet her now. For his own selfish sake, he desperately hopes there is an after. An after full of sapphire glow, crescent moon and stardust.

He closes his eyes, and it's black and for a moment he hates it.

**Sapphire**

Winterfell sends reinforcements to the Wall, ahead of the fight with the Night King when they are at the thick of the fighting. The end is near now, he can feel it in his bones, if the dwindling number of men who goes out beyond the Wall keep vanishing is enough proof.

The end is near, and suddenly he wishes it wasn't as he spots a ghost in the approaching army of the North from the battlements. A glint of blue catches his eyes. It is just a fleeting thought, a shadow, and in a moment, he is rushing down the wall, heart pounding in his ears, blood strumming in his veins.

He stops as the gates open and his eyes search and search and search and settles on the sapphire blue.

He feels someone has punched him right in his guts and knocked his breath out of his lungs.

The cold northern winds blow colder than ever now, with the Stranger at their doorstep.

And yet, he feels fire sweeping his entire existence as Brienne's eyes meet his across the courtyard of Castle Black.

Warm tears on his cheek pay homage to his thoughts as he sinks down to his knees.

Brienne brings the brazen white landscape of death alive with her sapphire eyes.

**Gold**

The gold hilt of Oathkeeper catches the firelight of his chambers. But it is obscured from Brienne's line of sight. Looking at her he only feels longing and yearning and overwhelming relief in his guts where blood and sinew once was.

"What happened in the Riverlands?"

"Some cut throats attacked us. I had them but they jumped on Pod and demanded Oathkeeper for his life. I had to. I am so sorry, Ser." , only shame and regret in her voice.

Jaime laughs hysterically.

He should have known no assassin Cersei would send could compete with the Wench.

When he looks back now, he gauges how _wrong_ and ridiculous the whole story was.

The only death the whole ordeal ensured was of Cersei's.

But he couldn't make himself regret it even an ounce. It was as inevitable as their destiny, entwined together.  
  
Brienne is gaping at him.  
  
"Did you hear about Cersei?"

"Yes"

"What did you think I killed her for?"

"It was honourable. She was responsible for the slaughter of thousands in Kings Landing." Brienne fumbles.

"You think I killed _Cersei_ for _honour_ and I would be averse to you because you gave up a piece of steel in exchange of the life of a young boy you mother around. Even at the end of the world Brienne, you are endlessly amusing and infuriatingly obtuse" Jaime fights to keep the edge off his voice.  
  
_Do you know they told me you were dead and condemned me to live?_  
  
Brienne narrows those damned eyes on him, suspiciously.

Jaime chuckles.

"Did you know I was commanded to take the black?"  
  


"You were not commanded. The Dragon Queen pardoned you. You took the black by choice."

"Do you know the Dragon Queen?"

"I may have seen her once"

"Did you plead her to spare my life?"

"I may have."

Jaime moves promptly and retrieves Oathkeeper from where it remained hidden from Brienne's view and hands it to her.  
  
"Here. I suppose I have something that belongs to you, My Lady"  
Brienne is completely taken unaware. Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes at the sight of the blade.

She takes it. Caresses it with a lover's touch.

Jaime bristles at the sight.  
  
"How did you?"  
  


Jaime shrugs.  
  
  


"Ser Jaime, I can't" her voice catches in her throat.  
  
"You can. And you will. It is yours. I would rest easier knowing you died Oathkeeper in hand"

_She looks at him searchingly, and nods her head._

He stares at her, nakedly, feasting his eyes on the sight of her whole and alive.

And gulps the fervent yearning creeping up his body.

He took the Black to honour the oaths for once. He would not break them now. Even though he is more tempted than ever.

\-------

At the brink of death, he fancies himself and Brienne as golden knights swinging their matching golden swords.

 _"Two halves of a whole?"_ Cersei's ghost smirks at him from beyond.

"Yes. We will die together. Brienne and I." He replies definitively.

It annoys Cersei, she sneers at him and vanishes. And a fresh force of Wights assault them.

_Any moment now._

Then the horizon is painted gold with dragon fire. 

**White**

He has always hated the White. It has soiled him like no colour ever has.

There's no Night's Watch now. So, it seems even the black isn't his.

"Take Casterly Rock now Ser Jaime. I need Tyrion in King's Landing. We need you to look after the Westerlands." Daenerys tells him.

"You have died for long enough. Live a little now, Jaime." Tyrion implores.

He has always hated the White. But in the Winterfell Godswood, as his bride trudges through the white snow, he thinks he doesn't hate it as much.

Later, when he dips his hands to the pale white of her thighs to make Brienne moan his name, and as he spills his hot white seed into her, he thinks maybe, maybe, it is the colour of salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Some clarifications I think which is needed  
> 1\. Cersei sent the assasins. She knew Brienne wasn't dead.  
> 2.Jaime meant to kill Cersei from the moment he heard that she was dead. It wasn't a spur of the moment decision.  
> 3\. So Daenerys was close by the time the Sept of Baelor incident occurred. She met with Jon Snow at Dragon Stone and floew north on her Dragon to survey the situation. She decided to hurry the fuck up and take Kings Landing because the real fight is in the North. When garrisoned in Winterfell for an overnight rest, the news reached her that Jaime Lannister has killed his twin and taken the throne for himself. Brienne sought an audience with her and told her about the Mad King and pleaded her to save his life. Daenerys was moved but when Jaime surrendered the city without putting up a fight, she understood Brienne was speaking the absolute truth and chose to not only spare his life but reward him with Casterly Rock. She doesn't want Tyrion to take it because she wishes to name his heir as the heir to the Iron Throne given she doesn't know that Jon is a Targaryen.  
> 4\. Daenerys doesn't go mad in this universe, ever. This is good queen Daenerys, for a change.  
> 5\. Ultimately, as Jon's parentage is revealed, Tyrion does get Casterly Rock as he has always wanted. Jaime lets it go happily and settles in Tarth with Brienne. <3
> 
> And they lived happily ever after. 
> 
> P,S, - Brienne and Tyrion are total buddies. They like totally gang up against Jaime.  
> Jaime doesn't take well to it. But then he stumbles upon the fact that Tyrion has a soft corner for Sansa and uses it against him. 
> 
> Okay. I need to stop. This is getting out of hand! :p  
> But dear inspirational readers, do let me know the aspects of my writing I need to improve. You may not like this, but with your valuable inputs I can better the next one.
> 
> English is not my first language. And the fic is not betaed. Apologies for any undue mistake that makes you intake your breath sharply and interrupt the flow.


End file.
